Arwah Gentayangan Teiko
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Kisedai plus Momoi diundang Akashi untuk reunian di SMP Teiko pada malam Jumat! Siapa sangka Akashi punya kejutan spesial yang membuat para Kisedai plus Momoi ketakutan sebelum mereka tahu maksud dan tujuan Akashi yang sebenarnya!


Arwah Gentayangan Teiko

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Malam Jumat Kliwon, jam 11.00 malam, SMP Teiko.

Enam pemuda berkepala warna-warni sedang berkumpul di gerbang utama sekolah tersebut. Ada yang sedang menggunting rerumputan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, ada yang sedang ber-selfie ria disamping seseorang yang sedang membunuh seekor kecoa dengan memukulkan koran bekas yang merupakan _lucky item_-nya hari ini ke kecoa itu smpai kecoa itu sekarat, ada juga yang sedang ngupil di bawah pohon sambil berbincang-bincang dengan hantu—ralat—seseorang yang keberadaannya baru disadari, dan yang terakhir sedang memakan sesuatu—entahlah, yang pasti itu adalah makanan.

Yup. Kalau tidak tahu siapa mereka, mereka adalah Kiseki no Sedai. Yang pertama adalah Akashi si raja gunting, kedua dan ketiga adalah si lebay Kise dan Midorima sang pemuda Oha-Asa yang selalu membawa _lucky item_ yang selalu berbentuk nyentrik dan absurd, yang keempat dan kelima adalah Aomine si tukang ngupil dan Kuroko sang bayangan yang keberadaannya tipis, dan yang terakhir adalah Murasakibara sang Titan omnivora yang jago basket.

Setelah itu, pasti ada yang bertanya: mengapa mereka ada di situ pada malam Jumat Kliwon? Bukannya di malam Jumat Kliwon itu banyak *piiiip* yang berkeliaran? Inilah penyebabnya.

Akashi adalah orang yang absolut, seaneh-anehnya perintahnya, pasti (harus) dituruti oleh anak buahnya. Dan perintahnya—yang secara halus disebut dengan undangan—kali ini adalah reunian (sedikit informasi: para Kisedai sudah masuk kuliah, dan tak ada yang masuk di universitas yang sama, makanya mereka reunian) di SMP Teiko pada malam Jumat Kliwon, jam 11.00 malam. Karena takut disantet dengan gunting Akashi, maka Kisedai yang masih menjabat sebagai anak buahnya (baca:budaknya) itu pun hanya dapat menuruti perintah itu dengan hati ikhlas dan sabar.

Dan para Kisedai sudah lengkap, kini saatnya untuk Akashi berkhotbah setelah memangkas rumput di gerbang utama SMP Teiko dengan guntingnya—dengan maksud untuk mengecek apakah guntingnya tajam atau tidak.

"Nah, akhirnya kalian semua sudah datang. Apakah kalian tahu apa maksudku sehingga mengundang kalian ke sini?" tanya Akashi kepada anak buahnya (baca: budaknya).

Mereka semua (terpaksa) mengangguk, kecuali seseorang yang memang suka menantang maut, yaitu Aomine.

"Tidak tahu! Masa' aku tahu maksudmu hanya dengan melihat isi pesan ini?!" kata Aomine sambil memperlihatkan pesan yang diterimanya dari Akashi. Inilah isi pesan itu:

.

.

Dari: Akashi

Malam Jumat ini kamu

.

.

Hanya itu. HANYA itu isi pesan yang diterima Aomine. Aomine memang benar, tapi sebaiknya dia diam saja sampai dia mengerti maksud Akashi tanpa menanyakannya pada siapapun, kalau masih dia menyayangi nyawanya. Dan sekarang, Aomine yang tidak sayang nyawa itu tidak sadar kalau gunting maut Akashi sudah cukup tajam untuk memotong lehernya.

"Harusnya Aomine-kun diam saja sampai Aomine-kun paham tujuan Akashi yang mengundang kita ke sini." bisik Kuroko kepada Aomine. Tapi Aomine masih ngeyel,

"Heee …, tapi kan aku ke—"

Ckris, ckris.

"—po,"

2 cm. Rambut Aomine terpotong sepanjang 2 cm. Kalian pasti tahu siapa pelakunya, kan? Ya. Gunting Akashi. Gunting Akashi yang mendendam akibat sang majikan—Akashi—dinistakan karena isi SMS-nya yang hanya berisi empat kata, padahal seharusnya berpuluh-puluh kata.

Aomine syok dan membatu, karena dia kaget dengan terpotongnya 2 cm rambutnya barusan. Yang lainnya cuma sweatdrop.

"Begitulah, Daiki. Aku absolut, dan kamu harus menuruti segala perintahku." Kata Akashi. Aomine melet-melet di dalam hati, sedangkan kuroko ngasih pelet ke ikan lele terdekat.

"Ehem, Akashi, apa sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang saja?" kata Midorima, membuyarkan Akashi yang tengah mengelap mata(?) guntingnya.

"Oh, tentu saja Shintarou. Kita akan masuk sekarang." Kata Akashi, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang telah terbuka lebar (karena kuncinya mereka pinjam (ambil paksa) dari satpam sekolah itu).

Namun, tiba-tiba …

BRUK!

Akashi tersandung dengan tidak elitnya di depan _budak-budak_nya. Yang menjadi pelaku penistaan nama baik yang kedua adalah (yang kesatu adalah Aomine) sebongkah batu seukuran kepalan onigiri.

Peristiwa menggemparkan tadi hampir membuat tawa para Kisedai meledak, untunglah mereka ingat nyawa dan menahan tawa mereka sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Akashi pun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk badannya demi menghilangkan kesialan-kesialan yang menimpa tubuhnya—ah seandainya dia juga bawa lucky item seperti Midorima.

"Nah, ayo kita ma—"

"HEEEEIII KALIAAAN~~!"

JDEEERRR!

Pengacau datang.

Akashi sudah siap-siap untuk memangkas habis rambut orang tersebut, ternyata orang tersebut adalah seorang perempuan (Akashi tak ingin menjatuhkan harga diri lagi dengan memangkas rambut seorang perempuan). Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis satsuki ini.

"Satsuki?!"

"Yaa Dai-chan~~? Oh iya—DAI-CHAN KENAPA KAMU NINGGALIN AKU DI STASIUN?! AKU KAN MAU IKUT KE TEIKO! DASAR AHO! KALAU KAU ME" omel Momoi sambil memukul punggung Aomine dengan kepalan onigiriralat tangannya.

Kisedai yang lain cuma bisa _sweatdrop_—kecuali Akashi yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk mencukur rambut Aomine (lagi) karena secara tidak langsung sudah membuat keributan yang lumayan fatal.

"Aa—udah ah! Sakit tau!" kata Aomine. Akhirnya Momoi berhenti memukulinya. Kemudian Momoi langsung menghadap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, aku boleh ikut kan?" tanya Momoi.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kata Akashi. Momoi pun melet-melet ke arah Aomine yang dibalas dengan tatapan galak Aomine. "Nah, ayo kita masuk."

.

.

.

.

Ternyata ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada kesaktian gunting Akashi yang bisa menyerang kapan saja—yaitu perintah absolut Akashi. Sekarang, mereka akan di suruh berkeliling sesuai dengan perintah Akashi. Mereka akan berpasangan, kecuali Akashi. Kise akan bersama Midorima. Kuroko dengan Murasakibara. Aomine dengan Momoi. Aomine berusaha untuk menjauhi Momoi, tapi mereka malah disuruh berpasangan. Aomine sudah mengumpat-umpat di dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang kalian berkeliling sesuai arah yang sudah kutentukan tadi. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat." Kata Akashi, berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dalam kegelapan bak maling ayam.

Para Kisedai lega karena Akaashi sudah hilang. Dan dimulailah petualangan absurd mereka dalam menelusuri tiap sudut SMP Teiko.

.

.

.

.

Petualangan absurd 1: Kise dan Midorima.

Midorima bosan. Dari tadi Kise ngoceh soal akun jejaring sosialnya yang sedang naik daun. Kata Kise, followernya di Twitter sudah ribuan dan temannya di Facebook sudah ribuan juga. Itu sih tidak penting buat Midorima. Yang penting buat Midorima hanyalah Oha-Asa ajaibnya itu.

" … lalu aku enggak mau nambah teman lagi!" kata Kise ceria. "Wah! Midorimacchi, lihat, ini kelaksu dulu!" kata Kise sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kelas yang mereka lewati.

"Itu enggak penting buatku." Kata Midorima ketus. "Oh iya, tahukah kamu bahwa Gemini sedang sial hari ini? Katanya akan muncul musibah tiba-tiba jika kamu tidak membawa boneka beruang berwarna oranye."

"Eeh~~? Tapi aku kan selalu beruntung dan—"

Bruk!

"—kali ini memang siaaal!" keluh Kise karena barusan dia terpeleset karena terinjak kulit pisang yang datang dari mana.

Midorima langung mengeluarkan boneka beruang berwarna oranye sebesar kepalan tangan dan menyerahkannya kepada Kise. Sedikit informasi: dia mendapatkan benda itu dari kamar adik perempuannya.

"Nih, bawa ini. Besok kembalikan padaku. Kau harus bersyukur karena Oha-Asa bilang bahwa para Cancer harus membawakan _lucky item_ untuk para Gemini karena para Gemini hari ini suka bertindak ceroboh." Kata Midorima. Kise mendengarnya seperti ceramah malah.

Ah, daripada Kise harus tertimpa kesialan dan diceramahi Midorima, lebih baik dia menerima boneka itu saja.

Srek srek srek.

Tiba-tiba ada yang berbunyi dari balik belokan koridor, bunyinya seperti sebuah benda yang diseret dengan lambat, mungkin karena benda itu agak berat dan dimasukkan ke dalam … karung, mungkin?

"Midorimacchi! Apa itu?!" tanya Kise. Midorima _poker face_.

Srek srek srek srek srek.

"WAAAA MIDORIMACCHI ITU HANTUUUUU! ATAU ARWAH GENTAYANGAAAN! KABUUURR!" seru Kise, kemudian dia mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan Midorima sendirian.

"Ah, itu bukan hantu. Palingan—"

Srek srek srek srek srek srek srek. Brugh!

"Ah~ akhirnya sampai."

"OOOI KISE! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU!" seru Midorima kehilangan ke_cool_-annya karena takut dengan suara barusan.

Midorima tidak tahu siapa yang bersuara itu barusan. Dia pikir itu adalah orang jahat yang menyusup ke SMP Teiko. Dan pada akhirnya Midorima capcus menyusul Kise yang sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Petualangan Absurd 2: Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Kuro-chin … kamu mau?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas seperti biasanya, sedang menawarkan sebungkus wafer cokelat.

"Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Terima kasih." Kata Kuroko. Dia pun menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kalau yang ini, Kuro-chin mau?" tanya Murasakibara lagi, sambil menyodorkan sebungkus maiubo.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Yang ini?"

"Terima kasih, aku tidak mau."

"Kalau yang … ini?"

"Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Aku punya ini," kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk _vanilla milksahke_-nya. Murasakibara hanya ber-oh.

"…"

"…"

Krik. Krik.

Karena malas mau ngomong apa, terciptalah keheningan di antara mereka.

Brugh! Brugh!

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua berhenti berjalan karena mendengar suara benda jatuh dari salah satu kelas. Mereka melirik ke kelas tersebut. Gelap, tidak terlihat apa-apa.

"Yang barusan tadi apa ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Entahlah … kita jalan lagi yuk …,"

.

.

.

.

Petualangan absurd 3: Aomine dan Momoi.

"Oi Satsuki, bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" kata Aomine kepada Momoi.

"Hah? Kan kita memang disuruh Akashi-kun jalan berdua! Masa kamu nyuruh aku berhenti ngikutin kamu?!" kata Momoi. "Memangnya kamu berani menentang Akashi-kun?"

Krik. Krik. Aomine diam mendengar kata-kata Momoi. Benar juga, ya! masa dia berani menantang Akashi? Ah, daripada malu dengan kata-katanya barusan, lebih baik dia teruskan saja kata-katanya barusan.

"Memang benar aku gak berani ngelawan si gunting itu, tapi kan aku enggak enak diikutin begini. Lebih baik kamu jalan di depan atau gimana gitu, yang penting enggak jalan dibelakangku. Rasanya dikuntit hantu tau!" kata Aomine ngeles. Memang benar sih kalau Momoi berjalan di belakangnya. Kemudian Momoi segera berjalan di samping Aomine.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kan?" kata Momoi.

"Heh! Kamu dalan di depanku! Jangan di sampingku!" kata Aomine.

"Kenapa? Kan kesannya kayak pacaran gitu." kata Momoi, tersenyum jahil.

"Pacaran sama kamu? Hiii! Rasanya lebih baik pacaran sama—"

Srek srek srek. Bugh.

"—hantu!"

Aomine kaget. Momoi juga. tadi itu ada bunyi benda diseret, kemudian di lempar begitu saja ke arah yang tidak diketahui.

"Dai-chan, barusan itu apa—"

Bugh.

Tiba-tiba ada benda melayang yang lewat di depan mereka. Sangat cepat, bentuknya tidak diketahui.

"Huwaaaaa! Ada arwah di siniiiiii!" seru Aomine histeris sambil lari terbirit-birit entah kemana. Momoi segera menyusulnya,

"Oooi! Dai-chaaan! Jangan tinggalin aku!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dibalik kegelapan yang mendalam, sepasang mata heterokrom memandang semua kejadian diiringi tawa menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Kise dan Midorima bersembunyi di salah satu bilik yang ada di toilet.

"Huweee Midorimacchi, ternyata sekolah kita dulu berhantu~~!" kata Kise. Sementara itu, Midorima hanya bisa diam sambil membaca buku Oha-Asa yang ia bawa,

"Padahal Cancer sangat beruntung hari ini. Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan sial, ya?"

BRAK!

Kise mematung. Midorima yang sudah jadi patung cuma diam dan pasang _poker face_.

"Huwaaaa! Ada arwah gentayangaaaan!"

Kise yang mematung segera tertawa terbahak-bahak. Midorima hanya bisa tertawa dalam diam. Lho? Apa yang mereka tertawakan?

Oh, rupanya mereka menertawakan orang yang berteriak barusan—yaitu Aomine.

Kise dan Midorima segera keluar dari bilik. Benar saja, itu Aomine, dan di sampingnya ada Momoi.

"Ahahahaha! Ternyata Aominecchi penakut ya! Ahahahaha!" kata Kise.

"Hee? Penakut katamu?! Memangnya kamu enggak takut kalau ngeliat penampakan yang muncul tepat di depanmu?!" kata Aomine, bersiap menghajar Kise.

"Ahahaha—tapi tunggu dulu. Penampakan? Kami sih denger bunyi-bunyian aneh. Kayak sesuatu yang diseret!" kata Kise.

"Kami juga! sebelum ngeliat penampakan, ada bunyi sesuatu yang diseret, kemudian dilempar begitu saja! Jangan bilang kalo itu suara hantu yang menyeret mayatnya sendiri?!" kata Momoi.

"Huwaaaa! Kalo itu benar, itu sangat mengerikaaaan!" kata Kise.

"Oi, bodoh banget sih. Masa hantu bisa nyeret mayatnya sendiri?" kata Aomine.

"Iya nih, Mine-chin benar … lagi pula setelah ada bunyi 'srek srek', kami mencium bau makanan lho …"

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Aomine. Dia kaget, tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain yang muncul dari belakangnya dan menigkuti pembicaraan mereka. Dan Aomine baru sadar bahwa itu adalah Murasakibara, dan di sebelahnya ada Kuroko. "Jangan kagetin orang, tau!"

"Tapi kami tidak bermaksud begitu, Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Lalu, yang dikatakan Murasakibara-kun benar. Kami memang mencium bau makanan."

Mereka semua kaget bukan kepalang. Makanan? Bisa-bisanya ada makanan di sekolah pada tengah malam begini?

"Jangan-jangan hantunya pesta makanan?!" kata Kise histeris.

"Bener juga! Tapi kenpa mereka enggak bagi-bagi sama kita?!" kata Aomine. Dia berkata begitu karena dia mulai lapar.

Tiba-tiba ada "tes 1, 2, 3," dari speaker yang ada di tiap sudut sekolah. Kemudian ada sebuah suara yang mereka duga itu adalah Akashi.

"_Dengarkan dan turuti apa kata-kataku melalui speaker ini._" kata suara itu. Kemudian ada jeda selama beberapa menit dan dia mulai angkat bicara lagi, "_Kalian, segeralah menuju kelas 8-A. aku ada di depan pintunya menunggu kalian datang._"

Mendengar itu, mereka semua segera menuruti perintah itu, takut kalau tiba-tiba ada gunting yang jatuh menimpa mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Beberapa menit berlari, setelah tersesat beberapa kali, akhirnya mereka menemukan kelas yang dimaksud. Murasakibara dan Kuroko merasa familiar dengan kelas itu. ternyata kelas itu adalah kelas yang tadi mereka lewati dan terdengar bunyi aneh dari dalam sana.

Dan benar saja, dei depan pintu kelas yang tertutup itu ada Akashi.

"Nah, aku sudah menunggu kalian." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ada apa sih, Akashicchi?! Kenapa tadi kami mendengar bunyi aneh? Apa itu hantu, Akashicchi?!"

"Nanti kalian juga tahu. Ayo ikut kami ke dalam." Kata Akashi sambil membuka pintu kelas itu.

Dan …

"WAAAAAA! KEREEEEN!"

"Ada makanan!"

"Akhirnya~~ aku lapaaar!"

"Kyaaa! Tak kusangaka!"

"Wah, ternyata hari ini aku tidak sial …"

"…"

… ternyata di dalam kelas tersebut diadakan pesta! Pesta reunian bagi Kiseki no Sedai! Di sana ada balon berwarna warni, hiasan pesta yang meriah, makanan yang bergunung-gunung!

"Ini adalah reunian yang sebenarnya. Kalau tadi kalian mendengar bunyi-bunyian aneh, maka itu adalah bunyi saat para petugas katering membawa semua makanan ini," kata Akashi.

"Oh~~ pantas saja Mukkun mencium bau makanan!" kata Momoi.

"Nah, sekarang kami boleh makan?" kata Aomine. Murasakibara mengangguk, setuju dengan kata-kata Aomine.

"Tentu saja. Makanlah sepuas kalian. Ini gratis." Kata Akashi. Mereka smua segera berlari menuju tumpukan makanan dengan antusias.

"Hore! Reunian ini sangat asyik!" kata Kise sambil menyuap spaghetti.

"Ya! Apalagi makanannya!" kata Aomine sambil menyuap sukiyaki. "Enak! Pantas Murasakibara ngambil lima porsi langsung!"

"Tetsu-kun! Kita makan cake aja yuk!" kata Momoi sambil mengambil sepiring cake.

"Baiklah, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko, menurut seperti biasanya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memakan suf tofu-nya. Senang melihat teman setimnya bahagia. Sudah lama ia tak melihat teman-temannya sebahagia ini. Yap. Tujuan akashi mengundang mereka adalah … untuk membuat mereka bahagia. Oh, Akashi baik sekali, ya!

"Oi, Akashi!" kata Aomine. Akashi menoleh,

"Ada apa?" kata Akashi, masih menikmati suf tofu-nya.

"Kalau bunyi 'srek srek' itu adalah bunyi petugas katering yang membawa makanan … kalau sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melompat dari kegelapan dan menampakkan diri pada kami itu apa? Apakah mereka melempar makanannya?" kata Aomine, menanyakan soal benda misterius yang tiba-tiba melayang seolah-olah melompat dari kegelapan yang dia dan Momoi lihat tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mana mungkin makanannya dilempar? Kan bisa rusak." Kata Akashi santai. Dia pun menuju panci sup tofu untuk mengambil satu porsi lagi, meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung.

Kalau itu bukan ulah petugas katering … apakah di SMP Teiko memang ada arwah gentayangannya?

.

.

.

.

Sebuah sosok sedang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang reunian tersebut. Dia berhasil membuat seseorang ketakutan. Dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian menghilang di kegelapan. Tak ada yang tahu apa wujud asli makhluk tersebut.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tadaaaaa~~~ sarasa suzhumiya muncul lagi~~

gimana? apa humornya kerasa? saya lagi bosan, makanya nulis yang beginian. lalu, kalau ada typo, mohon dimaklumi … lalu, fanfic ini cuma one-shot, kecuali ada request buat ngebikin chapter duanya.

ah, bingung mau nulis apaan, nih ... jadi, arigatou sudah membaca! jika berminat, silahkan direview! jaa ne~~~


End file.
